Dreamland no Densetsu
Dreamland no Densetsu is a Gijinka Kirby Crack Fan Fiction that was first published on Fanfiction.net on 12th December 2016 and is being written by Minxy the Jinx. It follows the adventures of a Demon Beast named Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki. ---- The Main Character Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki: She is the main character of Dreamland no Densetsu. She is the queen of Arthrophoria and the wife of King Hutch but she's in love with Meta Knight. The Secondary Characters Meta Knight: He is a secondary character in Dreamland no Densetsu. Salvia is in love with him but he doesn't like her at all. He is Kirby's mentor and guardian. Kirby: Kirby is a secondary character in Dreamland no Densetsu. He's a three year old boy who is destined to become a Star Warrior when he grows up. He is being raised and trained by Meta Knight. The Other Characters King Hutch: Salvia's husband and Sectonia's former fiancé. Susie: A scientist who often builds various devices. King Dedede: The King of Dreamland and maybe a bit more of Popstar. He had a crush on Salvia. Bandana Dee/Bandana Waddle Dee: A little boy who often accompanies King Dedede. Sword: One of the Meta-Knights. He used to be in a relationship with Salvia. Blade: Another one of the Meta-Knights. He also used to be in a relationship with Salvia. Sailor Dee/Sailor Waddle Dee: The last Meta-Knight who actually plays a role and has been mentioned so far. Kikue: A little girl who works for Captain Whisky. She has and alter ego known as Akumu Hoshi. Ashbel: Kirby and Meta Knight's pet WolfWrath. Queen Ripple: The queen of the Fairies. She has romantic feelings for Salvia and often tries to confess her feelings to her. Ribbon: A little fairy girl who often accompanies Queen Ripple. She is friends with Kirby. Tiff: A friend of Kirby's. It is unknown if she still admires Salvia after the incident with Sectonia. Tuff: Tiff's little brother. Lady Like: Tiff and Tuff's mother. Sir Ebrum: Tiff and Tuff's father. Eiji: Salvia and Sectonia's childhood crush. The Villains Sectonia: Sectonia is the main villain in Dreamland no Densetsu. She hates Salvia for taking two of her lovers away from her and even tried to kill her for it. She currently lives in Dedede's Castle since she's longer a queen and is friends with Meta Knight. But she has also developed feelings for the knight and will fight Salvia for his love. Nightmare: He was the one responsible for turning Salvia into a Demon Beast. For some reason, he wants to marry Salvia. Topacia: An arrogant queen who got into a fight with Salvia over a throne. It is unknown if she'll ever appear in the story ever again. Wisteria: A queen who wants to take Salvia's fame away. Mecha Titan: A robot Salvia owns. It is unknown if it'll appear in the story again. Links to the Story so you can Suffer Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12283650/1/Dreamland-no-Densetsu Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/8958180/Dreamland-no-Densetsu Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/93858163-dreamland-no-densetsu This isn't the story but here's the Tumblr: https://dreamland-no-densetsu.tumblr.com/ Trivia The writer was not intending on revealing that Dreamland no Densetsu was a crack fic. Even the writer hates Salvia. The writer has two alter egos on Fanfiction.net. Chibi is supposed to be a parody on the writer when she was younger and Minxy is just the writer. Chibi writes most of the story while Minxy writes the few chapters and moments that actually had effort put into them and she edited the endings of two of Chibi's chapters. Salvia was a legit character at one point. She was originally a shape shifting Demon Beast who was in love with Meta Knight. Salvia was originally going to be in a lesbian relationship with Susie but the idea was scrapped. Sectonia was also supposed to become a queen again after Salvia killed Hutch but this idea was scrapped as well. Another scrapped idea was that Captain Whisky, who was a minor antagonist, was going to be killed by Salvia. And since she's Meta Knight's sister, this would bring the knight to loathing Salvia. The writer wrote the first chapter of Dreamland no Densetsu in a book. It was then transported to the computer. Kikue was going to be Salvia's long lost sibling. aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeeaeaeaaeaea.png|Two women and one bitch.|link=https://dreamland-no-densetsu.tumblr.com/ A love a love a love.png|A slut and a king|link=https://dreamland-no-densetsu.tumblr.com/ 20170107_130631_by_imaginationgirl2-dauk2ym.jpg|A concept art of Queen Sectonia for Dreamland no Densetsu|link=https://dreamland-no-densetsu.tumblr.com/ Moony Magical Idol Meiko Chan.png|A Salvia prototype